The psychic hating psycho
by OMG no way911
Summary: A girl lives in Santa Barbara with her butler Alfred. Yes she has a butler named Alfred. Her parents die brutally. she recovers quickly, learning to deal with hurt by being a solid wall. she only has one problem Shawn Spencer and Burton Guster. they work the case, but she cant let them solve it. it means too much, and she cant afford for a secret to be uncovered.
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting in a cell with padded walls. How did this happen, well now ill tell you.

Me, a sixteen year old girl sits in an office with two detectives. They didn't want to take me down to the question room place because they think I might break down or something.

"Miss Stats, I there anything you know about the person who killed your parents?" The detective with the blonde hair asked me.

"I don't know, they came they slaughtered my parents then they were gone" I said dryly.

"See she's no use!" The detective that looked like a morphed Mr Bean. The girl detective slapped him.

"Lassiter!" She hissed.

"But I suppose if you want, I could tell you what they wanted." She nods.

"Us being filthy rich, I imagine they were there for money. My father ran an organization called DWTSN. Distributing weapons to soldiers in need. Dwatson." I say and she writes it down.

"Is there anyone you need to call?" I nod my head and she give me a phone. I'm about to call Alfred, yes I have a butler named Alfred. My father is quite the batman fanatic. Or well was. Anyway the reason I stop dialing the number to my huge mansion-manor thing, is because I hear a voice down the hall, calling my name.

"Mistress Katherine? Where are you?" A tall baldy grey man says while walking towards my waving hand. He talks with a British accent. Yes my father WAS very thorough when hiring a butler.

Actually now that I think about it, I'm Bruce Wayne. Wow that's just great.

Alfred comes to see me, but detective O'Hara tells him he must wait because two more people want to talk to me.

Just then this white man with a blue plaid shirt, and a black man with a pink dress shirt come in and sit beside me in a chair. I stare at them.

"Hello my name is Shawn spencer

And this... Is Knickknack Paddy Whack Give a Dog a Bone. But you can call him Nick. Nack." The man Bowes his head and smiles stupidly. Oh great a couple of jokers. Well since I am batman in all of this. Duty calls.

"Oh look a couple of sunshine high idiots. Oh what may I have the pleasure of speaking with you today kind sir?" I say, my British accent leaking through.

Their grins vanish. I can hear the other detective, dipstick I think, laugh very loudly, and say.

"I like this girl, O'Hara!" I snicker at the two as they walk out saying they'll speak with me later.

**new story! I've had this one lying around for awhile, so yeah. R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred drives me home and I work out in the gym. Steven comes and holds a punching bag up for me.

"I miss em too Katy, don't you think they'd want you to be happier?" I shrug.

"I'm still the snarky inconsistent kid I was just with a bigger house." I say sending a roundhouse kick to it. He walks away saying I might miss and kick his man spot.

"What man spot? And please it would be intentional for me to kick you in the nuts." I say and he chuckles.

Just then a maid comes in with two men. The sun-clad idiots.

They walk to me.

"Hello Katy. I'm Shawn spencer. The head psychic of the Santa Barbara police department. This is Nicholas-.." I cut them off.

"I know who you are. However I didn't know you were psychic, which I know your not." He blows a raspberry at me.

"Nope I am very much psychic." He says.

"No your not. I've read about you in the paper. Your just

hyper-observant. Don't try to deny it.

I take a pen out and draw Tyler on my wrist behind my back.

"He seems like an alright guy huh?" I say to him, hiding my wrist.

"Yeah he's a good boyfriend." He says smiling.

"Your gonna get caught one day dude. But not by me." I say turning around, and walking to the gazebo.

"What? Tyler is your boyfriend isn't he?" He says jogging to catch up.

I lift my wrist up,and he gapes.

"Don't think I didn't notice you looking at my wrist. Any more questions?" I say sitting down.

"Can you tell us anything else about your parents murder?" Shawn asks me.

"Murder?" I say spinning around.

"Well I wouldn't say murder, more like assassination of the filthy rich kind." I roll my eyes at that.

"I already told the lady cop everything I know. Ask her." I run up the stairs and to my room.

**new chapter! I might post one for the avengers today, but I'm not making any promises. while I'm in Arizona ill check my PM box, but I'm not sure if I can post new chapters, so ill write them, then post them when I get back! This story has at least ten more chapters, I'm sure of it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chp 3

"Mistress Katherine?" l hear from my doorway.

I look up to reveal a short skinny blonde haired maid speaking in a Colombian accent.

"Marcia, how many times have I told you to call me Kate." I didn't usually care for when they called me mistress but today it made me sound older. Filled with Authority.

"Sorry mistress. They're two men that called and they dropped by to see you." She says and I immediately know who they are.

"They're in the library." She adds.

"Send them to the Garden." I say walking to my desk to get an envelope. She walks out with a firm nod.

"Oh and Mistress?" She says darting back in.

"Yes?" I say impatiently.

"Since its night out would you like me turn on the water fountain." I think about it and nod.

The calls. The ones that I had received were from a man that had been hired to kill the man who murdered my father. He needed my help, so I'm helping him. I won't be foolish in letting him betray me.

There was one problem. Shawn Spencer and Burton Guster. Yes I had done research on them before. They would be hard to take down. That's why I hired someone to... Be of assistance to me. They were supposed to keep Shawn and Gus distracted while the man plants the evidence on the crook, because he was REALLY hard to catch.

The only problem was I fell in love with one of the man's son. He was 17 and he came to my window every night to pick up the money.

I slip the envelope out the window

And wait for him. I close my door, and for him.

"Juliet?" I hear a whisper.

I smile and walk to my dark skinned prince. I look at his black hair and watch as he climbs the ladder under the vine. He stops on the platform and kisses my lips softly.

"Romeo my dearest Romeo." I whisper stroking his face. He chuckles and nuzzles my shoulder. He pulls back.

"Your so beautiful. Do you know that?" He says, his green eyes sparkling. I rest my head in his shoulder and press a gentle kiss to it before pulling back.

"I have to leave early. I'm meeting them in a couple of minutes." I say after winding my arms around his neck. He sighs and snakes his arms around my waist. He presses his lips to mine, and I press against him. He presses back and gives me one last peck on the cheek.

"Goodbye Nate." I say and he looks at me longingly before beginning his decent down.

"I love you." He says before darting off.

"I love you too." I whisper into the blackness.

I smile and close my window before running down the hall to the gardens.

"Hello Katy." Shawn says as I walk towards them.

"Hey Shawn. Alright Dude what's your real name?" I say already knowing the answer.

"Gus." He says while holding... A pineapple with a bow on it out to me?

"I'm allergic." I say inching away from it.

"We were wondering if you would come investigating with us tomorrow." Shawn asks me throwing the pineapple behind a tree.

Shawn POV

Her eyes flicker for a moment before she speaks.

"Yes I will." She says and we begin walking.

"Where will we be going tomorrow?" She asks turning around.

"We have a suspect. It's a prison inmate. He worked with your father for a while until he caught your mom cheating on your dad. Your mom denied it and everything. He sent your dad hate mail, and started threatening him. Your dad threw him in Jail. So we think that's who killed them." I say walking around to the front of the house.

"I knew all that. What's his name?" She says stuffing her hands in her pockets.

"Andrew Hopkins." I say and she spins around.

"The dude from silence of the lambs?" She says confused.

I gape at her. No one ever confused Andrew with Anthony. I can't believe she made that mistake.

"Dude calm down. I know that Anthony Hopkins was Hannibal Lector." She says and turns around telling us she'll be ready by 10 am.

Alright then.


End file.
